


La justice n'est pas qu'un mot

by tomoechi713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nemeton, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoechi713/pseuds/tomoechi713
Summary: Stiles se remet lentement de sa possession par le nogitsune lorsque des évènements étranges surviennent à Beacon Hills pour la énième fois."La régression vers la moyenne" avait dit Deaton.Le bien ou le mal ne peut pas continuer éternellement. Éventuellement il s'équilibre pour revenir au milieu.Et bien il est temps d'équilibrer.





	La justice n'est pas qu'un mot

Stiles se demandait souvent si le jour où il avait entraîné Scott dans les bois à la recherche d'un cadavre était un jour béni ou bien le début du cauchemar. Certaines fois il se trouvait soulagé et heureux de savoir la vérité, d'autres fois il enviait ses camarades de classes qui n'avaient à s'inquiéter que de choses normales et non pas d'alpha à l'état sauvage, de kanimas, de meutes concurrentes, de darachs, ou de nogitsune. Ah, se disait Stiles, quelle belle période que celle où ses seules préoccupations étaient Scott, Lydia, la femme de sa vie, l'alimentation de son père et l'équipe de crosse.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement et se recalla contre le dossier de sa chaise. Derek avait demandé une réunion d'urgence le soir-même. Certainement un omega ou une sorcière sur leur territoire, ou peut-être quelques chose de plus grave... Une nouvelle menace ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Derek, Scott, Kira, Lydia et Malia seraient là. 

Malia. Encore un point douloureux pour Stiles qui ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. Ils étaient en couple et Stiles se détestait de ne pas ressentir pour elle ce qu'il devrait, ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir avant que toutes ses émotions ne lui soit soudain devenues inaccessibles. Le choc de la possession, lui avait dit Morell qu'il était allé consultée. Son esprit s'était protégé en érigeant des barrières qu'il n'arrivait plus à abaisser. Il lui faudrait du temps et un suivi psychologique mais un jour il irait bien, lui avait-elle assuré. 

"Stiles ? Tu es là ? Résonna la voix du Sheriff Stilinski dans l'escalier. 

Que faisait-il là en pleine journée, se demanda l'adolescent. Il hésita un instant à faire croire qu'il était au lycée et y renonça:

-Oui papa. 

Stiles entendit le pas lourd de son père dans l'escalier et se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à la porte. Le sheriff apparut alors dans son encadrement, les yeux entourés de cernes. 

-Tu n'es pas à l'école ? 

Stiles fit non de la tête, sachant que son père comprendrait très bien. Le shériff hocha la sienne d'un air entendu avant de jeter un oeil à l'écran de l'ordinateur sur le bureau de son fils qui trahissait ses recherches.

-Est-ce que tu es sur mon affaire, Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos des dossiers confidentiels. 

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris et regarda l'écran de son ordinateur avec surprise. Effectivement, il avait commencé à fouiller le passé de Ed Stancad, ancien militaire asssassiné la semaine précédente alors qu'il était en vacances a Beacon Hills avec sa femme. Et ce sans s'en rendre compte. 

-Désolé, papa. C'est un automatisme, on dirait. 

Stiles se passe une main tremblante devant les yeux et son père soupira. 

-Prend soin de toi, fils. Prend une pause, laisse moi gérer les criminels humains et laisse Scott gérer ceux avec de longues dents. Compris ?

Devant le visage inquiet de son père, Stiles hocha la tête avant de se rappeler:

-Il y a une réunion d'urgence ce soir. J'y vais et ensuite je ferai une pause. Promis. Tu ne me perdra pas, Papa. 

Le fils enlaça le père qui soupira de résignation.

-J'imagine que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, fit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur la prenelle de ses yeux.


End file.
